Eduardo
Eduardo is Jewel's father who appears in Rio 2. He has an older sister named Mimi, and once lost his daughter to smugglers. He is reunited with her once again, but is unimpressed with her mate, Blu. He is also the patriarch of the remaining Spix's Macaw clan that has been hiding in the Amazon Forest. Bio Eduardo is first seen when Blu's box of breath mints is accidentally sent flying into his talon upon Blu administering the Heimlich maneuver to the blue macaw who was choking on it. At seeing the human object, he approaches Blu with suspicion and hostility, asking who he is and where he comes from. Jewel rushes over to defend Blu, telling Eduardo to back off, but then they recognize each other. Both are shocked, and the cause of their separation is revealed; loggers came, starting a fire which split Jewel from the tribe. Jewel then hugs her father, and he remarks on how much she looks like her mother. Jewel then introduces Blu and Eduardo hugs him, which Blu finds awkward. As Carla asks Jewel if she is okay, Eduardo realizes he is a grandfather. Jewel introduces Carla, Bia, and Tiago, and Eduardo tells them to call him "pop-pop." As he enthusiastically hugs them, he tells Blu to call him "sir" after Blu calls him that. Eduardo flies with the family, announcing to the tribe that his daughter has returned. Eduardo introduces Blu to Mimi, accidentally calling Blu "Sue." Roberto is introduced, and tells Blu and Jewel that Eduardo taught him everything he knows. As the tribe celebrates Jewel's return, Eduardo dances with her, Mimi, Roberto and his new grandchildren. Later, he derails Nico and Pedro's plans to bring some of the tribe back toRio de Janeiro with them, informing them that the tribe are not permitted to leave the jungle. He also takes away Nico's bottlecap hat, as the object is "human." The next morning, Eduardo decides to show Blu the area. He disapproves of him, as Blu has gotten up rather late. He is even more disappointed when he sees Blu's fanny pack, a human object. Eduardo then teaches Blu "the basics of jungle survival," showing him how to survive in the Amazon, including using mud as camouflage, flying backwards, how to get out of a trap, and also how to open Brazil nuts (all of which do not go especially well). When Felipe and some of his red macaw tribe appears, he teases Eduardo, who retorts that he is rather close to the boundary between their two tribes. Shortly after he leaves, humans appear. Eduardo immediately hides, fearful of them. Eduardo then learns that Blu was once a pet, and he is both disappointed and angry, ending their lesson abruptly. Eduardo then tells Roberto about Blu, voicing his disapproval, and warns him to be more vigilant on patrols. After Blu reveals that he accidentally provoked Felipe and the Scarlet macaws by trespassing in their territory, Eduardo is furious. He is even more angry when he learns that Felipe has challenged them to a soccer match, the winner gaining control over the entire Brazil nut grove. He tells Roberto to prepare, sending him to the Pit of Doom with a team. In the Pit of Doom, Blu (believing it is physical combat) tries to talk to Eduardo, who irritably tells him to watch. Blu then realizes that it is a game, and Eduardo tells him that it is war. After Blu asks what position he is, Eduardo assigns him to the embarrassing job of being the one who simply gives the soccer team water. As one of the team members is injured, Eduardo sends a bedraggled, old macaw to take his place, but he falls off the side of the pit, and Blu has to take his place instead. Eduardo tells Blu to pass the ball to Roberto, but Blu accidentally kicks the ball into the wrong net, losing the game for the team. Eduardo is furious and devastated, threatening to kill Blu. Felipe then mocks Eduardo, to his further frustration. When Blu flies down to him, Eduardo angrily declares that he "shouldn't have expected more from a human's pet" and flies away. As Roberto tells the tribe about the loggers, adding that Blu is with them, Eduardo calls Blu a traitor. After Roberto tells him otherwise, he begins to evacuate the tribe. Jewel, however, refuses to leave without Blu. Blu then appears, and tells Eduardo that with his knowledge of humans and Eduardo's knowledge of the jungle, they can beat the loggers and save their home. Eduardo then decides to fight against the loggers, and the tribe launches an attack on the loggers. During the fight, Eduardo is stunned as he is knocked into a tree harvester. The tree harvester almost kills him, but Linda crashes into it with another harvester. Eduardo is almost crushed by the two machines, but he is saved by Tulio. He panics at first, thinking Tulio is like the loggers, but soon realizes Tulio is helping him, and gives the human a small smile before taking flight again. Afterwards, he joins in the celebrations. During this, he gives back Nico's bottle cap and dances with his tribe and family. He is also shown to be wearing a fanny pack of his own. He joyfully pulls Blu into a one-winged hug, laughing heartily at the same time, indicating that he has finally accepted his son-in-law. Personality Upon their arrival, Blu and Jewel meet the locals at the Amazon sanctuary, where they discover, to everyone’s shock, especially Jewel’s, that the leader of the lost flock of Blue Macaws is Jewel’s dad, Eduardo. Eduardo is the intimidating top bird; he’s passionate about his family and his flock, as well as the Amazon and the sanctuary he’s created for his fellow Macaws. Fiercely protective of his daughter, Eduardo proves to be a major comedic obstacle as Blu's intimidating father-in-law. When Eduardo meets Blu, an overly domesticated Spix's Macaw fromMinnesota, he can't help but wonder, "How did this guy ever end up with my daughter?!" He tries to honor his daughter's wishes and welcome Blu into the family (well, sort of), but when his son-in-law's awkward attempts to fit in fail, Eduardo makes it clear that Blu needs to shape up or ship out. Eduardo is fierce, dislikes being embarrassed, and isn't afraid to show his opinion. He is protective, not easily impressed, and is suspicious and hostile around strangers. He is stern, easily annoyed, not afraid of a fight, and he can have little patience and a short and ferocious temper. Eduardo does have a softer side, however; he loves his family dearly, jokes with Roberto, and plays with his grandchildren. He even has enough patience to try and help his son-in-law adapt to the wild, although it doesn't go well. Appearance Eduardo's feathers come in different shades; the ones on his back, feathers and head are dark blue, and the ones on his front are paler blue, and he shares Jewel's facial markings. He has a short crest of flattened feathers on the top of his head. His eyes are pale green, which his granddaughter Carla inherited (although hers are significantly brighter in color), and they have bags under them, similar to Nigel's eyes. Eduardo is tall and large for a macaw, taller than Blu. Relationships Jewel Eduardo and Jewel were separated by a tragic event, happening when Jewel was younger. When Eduardo approaches Blu with hostility, Jewel rushes to defend her mate, but then recognizes her father, hugging him. Eduardo is shocked and relieved that his daughter is alive. He loves her very much, and for her sake, he at least tries to welcome Blu into the family. Blu Eduardo doesn't think much of the formerly-domesticated Blu, showing little patience for the habits he picked up as a pet. Their first encounter did not go well; Eduardo, not knowing that he was his son-in-law, approached with suspicion and hostility. When Jewel points out that he is her mate, Eduardo hugs Blu, who finds it awkward. When Blu's habits and his human connections become clear, Eduardo becomes less warm toward him, quickly becoming the disapproving father-in-law. His opinion of Blu deteriorates further when he escalates a soccer match between the two macaw tribes, and even loses it for them, to the point where Eduardo screams he is going to kill him. However, at the end of the film, after Blu helps defeat the loggers, Eduardo finally gets used to Blu, gaining a new level of respect for him. Carla, Bia, and Tiago Eduardo happily embraces being a grandparent, telling the kids to call him "pop-pop" and enthusiastically playing with them. When he first learns about his grandchildren, he abruptly stops what he is doing, clearly very delighted and surprised at being a grandparent. Roberto Eduardo treats Roberto like the son he never had, and would greatly prefer it if he were with Jewel instead of Blu. Eduardo jokes a little with Roberto, amusingly saying that he is "the bird," which is surprising for someone with a fierce personality. It is Roberto that Eduardo airs his grievances about Blu to, and whom he trusts with night patrol and playing in the match against the red macaws. Mimi Eduardo's older sister is the only member of the blue macaw flock who isn't afraid to stand up to him and speak her mind. Although he loves his sister, he is irritated that Mimi doesn't agree with his opinion of Blu. Felipe Eduardo is often mocked and taunted by Felipe, who calls him "old Eddie." Eduardo mostly ignores the sarcasm, pointing out that Felipe and his fellow red macaws are getting close to the blue macaws' side. After Blu accidentally wins the soccer match for the red macaws, Felipe mocks him further, with Eduardo barely able to contain his anger. Eduardo is surprised when Felipe and his tribe arrive to help fight the loggers, but accepts their help without question. During "Batucada Familia," several red macaws are seen celebrating alongside the blue macaws, suggesting Eduardo and Felipe have abolished their agreement to keep the tribes separate. Nico and Pedro Though they are "city boys," as he calls them, Eduardo has no problem with Nico and Pedro being in the jungle. However, he refuses to let them take any of the blue macaw tribe back to Rio, telling them "nobody leaves the tribe." He also takes away Nico's bottle cap hat, adding "No human things in the jungle." By the end of the movie, however, Eduardo (now having a better opinion of humans) returns it. Trivia * Eduardo tells his grandchildren to call him "pop-pop," but when Blu calls him that, he tells him to call him "sir." * Like some fathers in films who have married daughters, he is, at first, unimpressed with his son-in-law, Blu. * While Jewel lacks Eduardo's appearance, she takes after him in his split personality. * He doesn't allow any human items around the tribe, thus taking away Nico's hat and disapproving of Blu's fanny pack. * In the last song, "Batucada Familia," he's seen wearing a fanny pack that looks just like Blu's and also returns Nico's hat. This perhaps symbolizes his acceptance of Blu and his slightly domestic habits. * He gets Blu's name wrong for most of Rio 2, calling him "Stu," "Sue," "Lou," and "Drew * Eduardo's personaility is similar to Doc Hudson's from Cars because they're both blue and used to dislike Blu and Lighting McQueen but in the end they gain a new respect to them. * since santiago his name is mispelled eduardo Category:Rio characters Category:Spix Macaws Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Grandparents Category:Birds Category:Parrots Category:Wild Animals Category:Parents